My life as a Music teacher
by GinYang98
Summary: En una escuela preparatoria llena de jerarquias de popularidad, bravucones, profesores dementes y almuerzos asquerosos; Yao Wang, profesor de economía, tiene la tarea de hacer que el club de coro de la escuela se eleve a su mas alto rendimiento. Estrés, música, escuela y lágrimas es lo que Yao y sus alumnos vivirán durante su último año escolar.


**My life as a Music teacher**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es y nunca será Mío, yo hago esto solo por diversión mía y de mis lectores. **

**Disclaimer 2: Si nota parecido de esta obre con otras obras (Como Glee (?) es porque ya no tiene una vida (?).**

**Disclaimer 3: Todas las canciones de este fic no las inventé yo. Solo las uso porque eso cantan en este fic (?).**

**Ratting: Rated T**

**Advertencias: Nombres Humanos, Canciones, cursilerías, un club marginado, y probablemente gente haciéndose bullying entre sí (?).**

* * *

><p>Ahh… Linda mañana, todo ya despierto en sus más lindos colores: Los árboles SECOS, los edificios con sus más lindas escalas de colores GRISES, el HUMO del SMOG, uno que otro VAGABUNGO tirado por ahí en los parques, las lindas y aromáticas flores MARCHITAS, las ECES de los perros que nadie se digna en limpiar, etcétera… Una mañana común en cualquier ciudad común. Y como en toda ciudad común, siempre es lo mismo: Levántate; prepárate para ir al trabajo o la escuela; di a todos tus familiares "¡Buenos días!" con una sonrisa en tu rostro; sales de la casa; te encuentras con todo un relajo en el camino debido al estúpido tráfico; llegas al trabajo; saludas a tus compañeros; clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase –si eres maestro como yo-; regaña a los alumnos; sales al almuerzo; otras clases más; sales a casa cansadísimo; cuentas tu día a tu esposa y ella te cuenta el suyo; cenamos juntos, rezamos antes de dormir –igual juntos- y nos acostamos en la cama para por fin dormir. O bueno, esa es mi rutina ¿verdad?<p>

Y simplemente, como todo en este mundo gris, que aunque tenga todo para ser feliz como mi bella esposa o quizas mucho dinero o lo que sea que yo obtenga... todo siempre es y será una mierda... o eso pensaba yo: Yao Wang, un simple profesor de Economía en una simple y aburrida escuela preparatoria llamada Instituto World, quien no sabía que con una simple propuesta de parte del director de la escuela mi vida entera cambiaría, y así quizas cumpliría un sueño perdido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, para empezar debo de ambientar el lugar ¿no?... El instituto "W" –Como muchos alumnos le llaman- es una preparatoria con niveles jerárquicos de popularidad. Primero están los Deportistas: El equipo de futbol, las porristas, el equipo de básquet bol, el de Vóley Bol, artes marciales mixtas –que por cierto, yo instruyo-, el equipo de atletismo y el de beisbol. Luego va el consejo estudiantil: Presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero, secretario, concejal y el comité de alumnos que representan a la escuela ante este consejo. Luego los Brabucones: los típicos idiotas sin cerebro que solo quieren llamar la atención y molestan a los alumnos para lograrlo. Luego están los "Facepeople": Personas que son como el Facebook: tienen millones de amigos pero en realidad solo hablan con uno o dos de ellos. Decatlón académico: Los "nerds" o "ratones de biblioteca". Club de debate: tiene como objetivo fundamental desarrollar las habilidades de comunicación de los estudiantes y lograr así que estos sepan expresarse ante grupos de personas con seguridad, convicción y credibilidad. El líder de este club es aterrador según muchos de los alumnos. Policía estudiantil. Periódico escolar: Periódico amarillista de la escuela, levantan escándalos y falsos testimonios en contra de gente inocente y no hablan de lo que se debe de hablar en una escuela. Pacifistas: Los hippies, Hipsters, economistas extremos y vegetarianos. Club de poesía y teatro, Club de bellas artes: Pintura, talleres de dibujo, caricatura y comic. Club de coro y Música: el gakuen club. O también llamados los ignorados. Son un grupo de alumnos marginados que solo se juntan a cantar durante los recesos. Muchos los consideran los "ñoños" de la escuela y piensan que la mayoría solo son retrasados mentales; sin saber que ellos van a concursar en concursos de coro.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya dada esta información continuare. Todo comenzó una mañana, yo llegue a la escuela y vi a Vincent, el entrenador de Futbol soccer, vendiendo cannabis sativa -mejor conocido como marihuana- a unos cuantos estudiantes. Yo la verdad no hice caso, si él decide hacerlo por mi está bien, solo que no se meta conmigo.<p>

Entre a la escuela, di unas cuantas horas clases; salí al receso y de repente…

— E-Eso no es mío… - dijo el Coach viendo como uno de los integrantes de la policía escolar –uno de los clubes más temidos, odiados y respetados de la escuela- levantaba frente a él una bolsita de su cannabis, el cual fue recogido de uno de los alumnos que lo consumía abiertamente en un salón.

— Diga lo que quiera, pero sé que es suya. La bolsa tiene su firma profesor. Esto irá directamente al director. – Dijo de manera respetuosa, algo raro en este chico: Vash Zwingli.

* * *

><p>El director despidió a Vincent por venderles marihuana a los alumnos, profesores, conserjes…<p>

— Señor director – el sub director, Raymond Bielschmidt, alguien que si sabe hacer bien su trabajo. - ¿Qué haremos con el equipo de Futbol? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— Conseguir a un sustituto, ¿Qué más? – Dijo el director, Octavio Vargas. – No podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin entrenador de Futbol cerca de la final de este semestre.

— ¿Y el club de coro?

— Detalles menores. Ya sabes siempre que hago con eso. – El director sonrió mientras tomaba el altavoz y vociferaba mi nombre. – Profesor Wang, Profesor Wang, venga a mi oficina rápido por favor.

* * *

><p>Mientras yo en mis clases…<p>

— Como les he dicho millones de veces aru, la economía es una ciencia social que estudia cómo los individuos o las sociedades usan o manejan los escasos recursos para satisfacer sus necesidades y tales recursos pueden ser distribuidos entre la producción de bienes y servicios y su consumo, ya sea presente o futuro, de diferentes personas o grupos de personas en la sociedad-aru. ¿¡Cuántas veces en este año debo de repetirlo para que lo entiendan-aru!?... – Inflé las mejillas mirándolos a todos, intentando convencerlos de que no era una definición difícil.

— Profesor Wang, Profesor Wang, venga a mi oficina rápido por favor. – yo suspiré.

— ¿ahora que quiere el viejo aru? –pensé.

— Rápido Wang. – de nuevo el director.

— En un momento vuelvo aru. Lean el capítulo 4 de su libro y subrayen lo más importante,– Algunos se dispusieron a hacerlo, otros no… - por favor que probablemente tarde un buen rato aru… - No hicieron caso - … ¡Aiyaa! ¡No me quiero poner rudo! – Y con todo y el grito que di no hicieron caso… terminé siendo rudo - Chiara aru, escribe en la parte de atrás de tu libreta quien no haga lo que deje aru. – Le dije con el ceño fruncido - Porque si no lo hacen es un punto menos a su calificación final... Y no creo que quieran eso ¿o si aru?... – ahora si ¿verdad? Todos enfocaron la vista en sus libros.

Salí del salón y caminé hasta la sala del director.

* * *

><p>Llegue y me recibió la secretaria, Helena. Ella tiene el cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes, y es algo morena. No esperé casi nada y el director me dejó pasar.<p>

Entre a la oficina, esta es rectangular, de paredes blancas, llena de trofeos, pinturas hechas por él y fotos de monumentos Italianos.

— Buenos días Yao, siéntate por favor. – Me senté, en una silla reclinable color negro de piel, frente a él en su lujoso escritorio de caoba. El director Octavio Vargas, provenía de una familia sumamente rica, la cual patrocina la escuela. Por eso estamos como estamos, hay tantos clubes y eso... aunque sea una escuela pública.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita aru? – pregunté yo, esperando que fuera algo importante.

— Verás… - el director se levantó de su asiento y tomo un trofeo de los "halcones" comenzando a limpiarlo con un trapo – Tu sabes que confió plenamente en ti; eres profesor de economía, Mandarín, y eres entrenador del club de Artes marciales, además de mi tesorero; y te agradezco mucho por ello… - o no…

— ¿M-Me va a despedir aru?... – Pregunte aterrado.

— ¡Claro que no! – grito él. – Te quiero pedir de favor que seas sustituto en el Club de coro. Por lo menos unos cuantos días. - … Viejo maldito.

—… ¿Es enserio aru? ¿No cree que… me está sobre explotando aru? – levanté una ceja.

— Te pagaré mil dólares – Y yo sin pensar dije ante eso

— Acepto aru – le di la mano

* * *

><p>Y así comencé mi aventura... o más bien mi desventura... porque aunque esto de la paga sea genial y muchos alumnos me consideren de los mejores profesores de la escuela, estoy estresado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien... creo que... no tengo vida...<strong>

**¡Felíz dia de reyes mis queridos amigos, fams y lo que sean de mi!(?) Jajajajaja espero que les guste este inicio de fic, pues junto con la entrada este 7 de enero de muchas personitas a la escuela me inspiré en hacer este grande y genial fanfic (o por lo menos para mi lo es(?))**

**Ya se que Yao me salió algo OoC, ¡pero el mismo lo dijo! está estrezado, y es para bien del fanfic. Así que denle una oportunidad a este Yao que tiene complejo de amargado(?)**

**Nuevamente feliz día de reyes ;D disfruten sus juguetes y regalos amiguitos(?)**


End file.
